Cooper Goes To Scandals
by broadwaybound-horrorshow
Summary: Cooper tells Blaine he thinks he might be gay. Things go a little differently than expected when they get to Scandals. Anderbros.


It was nearing seven in the evening and Blaine was lazily doodling on his Trig homework. Without warning, he's knocked over and pinned to the ground. To his dismay, he's staring up at a grinning Cooper.

"Cooper!"

"'Sup, squirt."

"Geddoff of me!" Blaine whined, hopelessly pushing at his brother's shoulders.

"What? Can't I show my brother love? You're adorable when you're flustered, kiddo."

"Ugh. Stop it. If you get all mushy and fall asleep on me again I swear.." Blaine recalled the last time he was in this position. Cooper was drunk and wanted to cuddle. Instead, he fell asleep, horrid breath being shot right at Blaine.

"I can't help it. I'm lonely."

"Get a girlfriend, Mr. Bigshot."

"Easier said that done." Cooper sighed.

"What? Not so sure of your "dashing good looks" and "flawless acting" anymore?" The younger brother sneered at Cooper's giant ego.

The actor pouted at being made fun of.

"Stop it or I might actually feel sorry for you." Blaine was a sucker for the puppy dog look.

"Good. I need pity. Oh, where's Kurt? Maybe Kurt will pity me." He loved testing out his acting on Kurt; he was overemotional anyway so it was easy for Me. Bigshot to get his way with him.

Blaine scoffed at his brother's assumption. "First off, I'm not letting you get near him, he's too expensive. And second, he'd never pity you. I've taught him well."

"I doubt it. The right amount of waterworks..."

"You're evil." Blaine squirmed a bit to get his phone from his pocket. He wanted to warn his boyfriend of the upcoming danger he might come across when he enters the Anderson household.

Excited to test his skills on Kurt, he asked, "Where is he!"

"He'll be here any second. Don't torture him with your tears. If you make him cry...or worse, feel any emotion towards you, you will regret it."

"I'm an actor; i'm good at getting the emotion I want." Ah, the ego was back.

"No, you're just a pathetic ass."

"If you say so. Ten bucks I have him crying for me within twenty minutes." Blaine learned never to doubt his brother when money was involved. Many a time he's bet Cooper that he wouldn't get a part in a movie but he was proved wrong every time by his brother's ability to bullshit his way into everything.

Blaine sighed. "Wouldn't doubt it."

"Master of the arts and emotional manipulation! Cooper Anderson!" He let out an evil laugh that was probably over practiced.

"You wish!" Blaine tickled his brother until he brought his hands up to protect himself. Pushing the laughing Cooper off, he rolls out from underneath him and jumps up.

"Cheater!"

"HA! Excuse while I go save my boyfriend from another traumatizing Cooper experience."

He grabbed Blaine and pinned him to the floor again before he could call Kurt.

"Hey! No fair! Leggoo!"

"You are powerless!"

"God, you should ease up on the cologne. I might just die if this keeps happening." Blaine turned his head away from Cooper and tried to cough out the fumes.

"Drown in my manliness!" The older brother shook his head back and forth to spread the scent.

"Bleeuuck!"

"Oh come on, this is expensive, high quality stuff!"

"Suure it is. But bathing in it might not be the best way to pick up girls. Or anything. Not even bugs. It's really strong."

"Well I'm not trying to attract you, so it's a good thing you don't like it."

"Does your girlfriend like it? Oh wait! Rethink that cologne." Blaine smirked.

"Maybe I'm too picky with the girls I like." It was obviously untrue that Cooper was picky. He literally tried to woo ever girl he saw. Whether or not he found her attractive. Again, big ego.

"Yeah, that's it. It's not like you flirt with everything that has breasts or anything."

"Maybe I should consider broadening my horizons. Maybe," Cooper covered his mouth as he let out a dramatic gasp,."maybe I'm gay! Oooooh!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Not with those pants and that goddamn cologne you aren't."

"Blaine!" Cooper grabbed his shoulders and started shaking his brother. "Teach me!"

Smirking, "Are we coming to me for boy advice?"

"Teach me how to be fabulous!"

Blaine unleashed his sassy side just for this unusual occasion. "Sorry, we were born this way, bitch. And with that body, I don't think so, hon."

"But Blaiiiiine!" Cooper began to whine.

Sorry, Coop. Stick with women."

"I think I might like it, though.

Blaine squishes his brother's face between his hands and speaks slowly. "You do know boys have penises right? And no boobs?"

"I. Am. Aware...maybe I can find a cutie like Kurt."

Sighing, Blaine gave in. "Fine. Get off of me and I'll find you something to wear and we'll go to Scandals."

"Yeeeeeeees!"

"You obviously need some attention anyway."

Blaine grabbed his brother's wrist and lead them upstairs. Where was he supposed to start? Cooper's way of dressing was so...drab. And even if he did fit into Blaine's clothes, no way in hell would Cooper wear a _cardigan_ or a _bowtie. _Finally digging out one of his old dark blue scarves, he matched it with a grey v-neck and let Cooper wear his old, faded jeans.

"Are we there yet?" Blaine swore he was a giant five year old.

"Turn right up here, you'll see it."

"...are we there yet?"

"Oh. My. God. Really? Just keep driving."

"I just reaaaaallly want someone to love me."

Exasperated, Blaine retorted, "No one will love you if you don't stop complaining. Turn into this parking lot."

"You love me, right B?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I do. You ready for this?"

"So ready."

Getting out of the car, Blaine fixes his brother's scarf and looks him over. He gave a satisfied smile. "Okay, Coop. Own it." He laughed as he followed the strutting Cooper into Scandals.

"See anything you like?" Blaine looked over to see a less than enthused expression dawning on the older man's face. "Yeeeaah." Shaking his head, Cooper looked around. "Yes. Yes, I own this place. I'm gonna get. Uhm. So much tail?"

Blaine waved his hands. "D-don't...no. Don't say that again. I'm gunna get a drink. Might I point out there are quite a few boys looking at you, though. Have fun, fresh meat."

"Right. I'll go tear up the dance floor." Blaine laughed.

"Bye, Cooper." He did that little strutting walk again. Blaine couldn't imagine that his brother would be getting lucky tonight. He was dressed the part but _so _not acting it. He went to the bar and sat next to a young gentleman who was coincidentally staring at Cooper.

"He's new to the whole...scene." Blaine tells him as he watches on, sipping at some stereotypical fruity drink.

"Y'know, you could just go dance with him instead of oogling." The man looked up at Blaine with a worried expression. "You don't think it would be weird?" He was obviously a newbie as well.

"If it doesn't work out, you never have to see him again. But make a move before someone else does." Single, desperate people confused Blaine now that he had Kurt. The man lost in though for only a moment got up and started slowly making his way towards Cooper. Blaine followed and stayed close to his brother to overhear his conversations. He needed to make sure something idiotic didn't spew out of his mouth like it usually did.

"Heeey guy. You have a nice body." And there it was. He passed close behind Cooper. "Say babe, or cutie. Grab his waist." Blaine distanced himself again to watch his tips be put into action.

"You come here often, cutie?" Cooper put a hand on the man's side, and swayed with the music. His face soon falls as his partner began to grind against his leg. Obviously unable to comprehend what was happening, Blaine scoffed and came close behind the older man again.

"Get closer, let him have his way." He looked around to make sure no one suspected him of coaching and danced away again. He watched as Cooper wrapped an arm around his partner and pulled him closer, letting him grind to the beat. Blaine rolled his eyes. To avoid any suspecting people, he was about to make this situation a lot more awkward. He came up behind Cooper, trying to keep a good distance as he grinded against him as well. "God, at least look like your enjoying it. Get closer." Leaving, he smacks his ass.

"Gah!" Cooper backed off a little. "Excuse me a minute, I think I left my headlights on!" he stumbled his way out of the bar, Blaine close behind.

"Dude! What the hell! That poor guy."

"I'm definitely NOT gay."

"I knew it."

"I feel like I need to take a hot shower and cry myself to sleep." Leaning against the car, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think I hated it though...it was just weird."

Blaine let out a short laugh. "You were doing okay. It was getting pretty steamy. But let's go. I'll drive."

He didn't move. "I don't mind the uh...yeah. There was a lot of grinding. The friction...I wasn't enjoying it that much. I didn't even give the poor guy my number"

"Well, go be a gentleman and apologize at least.

"Right. I'll be right back."

As Cooper went back into the bar, Blaine sat on the trunk of the car and texted Kurt about the situation. Twenty minutes later, his brother returns with a spacy look in his eyes. He jumped off the car.

"Soo?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude, what happened? You gatta tell me."

"Did you know the bathrooms here have glory holes?"

Blaine snorted. "Oh poor Cooper. You have so much to learn."

He leaned against the car. "I might actually be bi."

The younger man nodded. "So you did like it?"

"Maybe. Blaine, I actually felt desirable there."

"Is that the only reason you want to come back? Are you sure you aren't just...y'know, lonely and craving attention?"

"I used a glory hole, Blaine."

"True, true. Well...welcome to the wonderful life of men!" Blaine slapped his brother on the back.

Cooper sighed. "Seriously. That guy I danced with just adored me, didn't he."

"He did. Did you get his number?"

"I sure did. God, this is all so new for me. He was a hunk, right?

Blaine laughed. "He was pretty cute. But it's not my call. He's _your _little friend."

"I hope so. I'm not ready for anything big just yet."

"Do you mind if Kurt comes with us next time? Do you care if he knows?"

"Nah, it's cool."

"Awesome. Maybe you could even go in drag." A wide grin spreads across Blaine's face.

"There really are all kinds."

There was a short, but not at all uncomfortable, silence. They were both consumed in their own thoughts about the night.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I've always been curious. But I wasn't sure about it like you were. Hell, I'm still not. I kind of kept it suppressed...I didn't want to get into something if it wasn't right for me, y'know?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm proud of you, Coop."

"Just...mom and dad don't need to know until I get this figured out...or you know...ever."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell them. Once you figure yourself out for sure you might think differently. Or if you ever get a boyfriend, they can find out then." He smiled. "You just hit on your first guy about a half hour ago. There's no rush.

"I kind of feel like I'm taking baby steps towards the real me.

"It'll feel great once you know who you really are."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I still love boobs."

"I'm sure there are plenty of boobs out there for you."

Cooper wrapped his arms around Blaine in a tight embrace. "You're the best."

"I'm always here for you."

Letting go, he shuffled his feet against the ground. "Yeah, same here. Thanks for taking me out."

"Anytime."

"Maybe you, me, Kurt and my future boyfriend can double date sometime."

Blaine smiled absentmindedly. "That would be nice.

"Hey, I'll drop you off at Kurt's. I think I want to spend some alone time thinking about tonight."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Hey, don't worry yourself over anything though, okay?"

"I'm not worrying. I just haven't actually put any serious thought into it before. Kind of just suppressed it up until now."

"Kinda sneaks up on you...well, lets go so you can analyze your life. It's gunna be a bumpy ride for awhile."

"Good thing I have the two best gays to rely on right?" Cooper ruffled Blaine's gelled hair.

Smacking the hand away, he laughed. "Of course."

The ride to Kurt's house was silent. Blaine was surprised things turned out the way they did. Honestly, he expected Cooper to run out and leave, vowing never to go back. Not get some guy's number after using a _glory hole_. Of course he was going to be supportive though. How could he not be? Arriving at his boyfriend's house, the porch light came on.

"Call me if you're not sleeping over."

"'Kay. Thanks for the ride...and confiding in me,

"I needed to tell someone."

"We know the feeling. Well, I'll probably see you sometime tomorrow. Bye."

"Have fun, Blaine." Cooper winked as he slipped something into his pocket. "Be safe."

Laughing, Blaine made his way up to his boyfriend's house. He wished that one day Cooper would find a guy that makes him just as happy as Kurt makes him. He wasn't lying when he said it was going to be a bumpy ride. But Cooper has full support and love from Blaine and Kurt. He's lucky. Coming out wasn't that easy for Blaine. He didn't want to think about that now, though. He was proud of his brother and wanted nothing more than to snuggle up against his Kurtsie.


End file.
